Matchmakers
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: ShizNat and MaiMikoto play at being matchmakers. NaoShiho.


**Matchmakers  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: I'm crying... that's what you wanted? You broke my heart, now there's no cake for you!

Notes: Fourth and last fic inspired by my hearts is an icebox. And, whee! Broke my own record!

* * *

"Let me see if I understand what you two are trying to tell me." Nao could feel the beginnings of a headache. "You want me to pretend that I want to go on a date with Munakata, so that way you too could demonstrate to your girlfriends that you are good matchmakers?" Both girls nodded and Nao felt her headache increase tenfold. "You know I don't know if to call you idiots or pathetic."

By how Natsuki seemed to be begging with her eyes and Mikoto had tried to offer her all her food Nao was going with pathetic. It wasn't that she thought that Munakata was that bad a catch but Nao hadn't thought of dating, well... ever. She had wanted to be a nun for crying out loud! And really who wanted a girlfriend, seeing these two her idea of being in any kind of relationship mean loosing an important part of oneself, self-respect.

"Well there's the good sex." Natsuki answer let her know that she had actually spoken those thoughts aloud.

"And the good food." Mikoto made a pause and then her smile turned mischievous. "The use of that good food for good sex."

"And costumes." Said Natsuki with a smile and Mikoto's eager nod let Nao know that both girls seemed to have a very active sex life, and that she actually now knew more about that sex life that she ever wanted to know, her headache was increasing.

"Look, beyond the fact that sex sounds like a good thing, what makes you think I'm a lesbian?" Mikoto lifted an eyebrow and Natsuki coughed lightly on her fist, of course both of them knew about her crush on Natsuki that had actually lasted until she realized that cool ice-princess was actually a sweet puppy wolf. There were not enough drugs in the world to fight this headache. No one was actually suffering as much as her.

--

The Munakata temple was considered the best temple dedicate to love in all of Fuuka, it was said that if a couple prayed to the gods there they would bless them with a happy marriage and happiness, Midori though that this legend may have been born in previous Carnivals. At this moment the Miko and heiress of said temple had her eyes widened and her brain was trying to grasp what had exactly Fujino-san and Mai-san just proposed.

"You want me to go on a date with Nao?" Fujino-san gave a small nod and Mai smiled; well she had actually confirmed that they had said that. "Why me? And now that I think about it why Nao?"

"Why not? Come on Shiho-chan it will do you good to try to go out with someone." Even though Mai was actually smiling encouragingly, she couldn't quite gauge what was Fujino-san thinking. "I mean Yuuichi has a girlfriend now. Don't you want to know that kind of happiness?"

"Yes I might, but... Nao?" It was then that Shizuru noticed something in what the girl was saying or actually wasn't saying.

"So you have no problem about Yuuki-san being a woman just that she is Yuuki-san?" Shiho actually blushed after Fujino-san's words, it was true she actually didn't care about the fact that Nao was a girl, it was just that she was the most infamous delinquent in Fuuka (after Kuga Natsuki) and she was sure that the other redhead would not want to go on a date with her; it didn't mattered how much Fujino-san and Mai-san tried to convince her of the contrary.

"She actually must think that I'm a brat and I'm not even worth a date." Complained the redhead with the yellow brown eyes, those words had actually been an answer given by someone she had thought to approach for a date. "Still, she is cute, so if you think that..."

"We think that you would make such a good couple." Shiho hopped that Mai-san was right.

--

Nao was thinking that the whole thing was stupid, waiting for Shiho that night while in one of Fuuka most busy streets; she didn't actually known what compelled her to finally accept Mikoto and Kuga's proposition, especially with this headache. Suddenly she saw the other redhead, she seemed to have decided to wear her hair down and curled, she looked kind of cute and Nao found herself smiling, of course she hid the smile quite fast.

"So that's a very nice dress octopus." Said the forest eyed girl when Shiho was near enough to hear her.

"You don't look so bad yourself; I guess even delinquents know how to clean up good." Answered the younger girl with a bashful smile on her face, Nao actually thought that she was charming.

"So, let's go see if someplace here has a good child's menu." Nao said while she let the smile from before show itself again.

"Don't tell me that the evil spider still likes food that comes with a toy." After those words from Shiho, Nao grabbed her hand and the both of them started to walk to the restaurant area.

--

"I can't believe it." Not so far from there seven people witnessed the exchange; three of them were actually surprised about everything that happened, four of them had winning smiles on their faces.

"I told you that hose two would make a good couple." The shorter redhead on the group said.

"I can't believe it." The dark haired kendoka actually had a smile at hearing her girlfriend prideful voice and the taller redhead disbelieving one.

"Pay up, Harada." At those words Harada Chie gave several notes to Kuga Natsuki and incredulous smile still on her face.

"Ara, is Midori-san still not believing or will she also make good on her word." Shizuru took the money handed by Natsuki and divided it in two, giving Tokiha-san her cut.

"I really can believe it; I actually thought that the two of them will kill each other before the date started." Said Midori while taking the money she had betted and giving it to Shizuru. Still it was Seno Aoi the one who summed up what was running on their minds.

"I'm never again betting against the four of you."

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompt was "Maikoto and ShizNat play 'matchmaker'". I like writing Nao she's so much fun. I wrote this while half-sleep so I don't know how good this is, still in this little place there's twenty minutes to midnight so I achieved my plan, four fics in one day. Little Mint is going sleepy time.


End file.
